deaths_unitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Liverpool
Roosevelt Skerrit |term_start = 2 October 2003 |term_end = 17 September 2012 |predecessor = Vernon Shaw |successor = Eliud Williams |birth_date = |birth_place = Grand Bay, Dominica |death_date = |death_place = Miami, Florida, United States |party = Independent |spouse = Verna Liverpool |alma_mater = University of Hull Inns of Court School of Law University of Sheffield }} Nicholas Joseph Orville Liverpool (9 September 1934 – 1 June 2015) was a Dominican politician and jurist who was the sixth President of Dominica, from 2 October 2003 to 17 September 2012. In 1957 he entered the University of Hull and obtained an LL.B (Hons.) degree in 1960. He was called to the bar at Inner Temple in 1961. He obtained a Ph.D degree from University of Sheffield in 1965."Curriculum Vitae of Dr. N.J.O. Liverpool, D.A.H. President of the Commonwealth of Dominica", President's Office, Accessed July 26, 2008. While returning to the Caribbean, he spent 18 years as a law lecturer at the University of the West Indies in Barbados and in 1992 became dean of its law school. He served as a regional judge and then an appeal court judge in several countries in the Caribbean including Belize and Grenada. He also served as a high court judge in Antigua and Montserrat and served on a number of tribunals and commissions for legal reform. In 2002 he was chairman of the constitutional review commission for Grenada.Turner, Barry., eds. The Statesman's Yearbook 2010: The Politics, Cultures And Economies Of The World. New York : Palgrave Macmillan, 2009. Print. pg 405 The University of Hull awarded him a degree of Doctor of Laws in July 2011.http://www2.hull.ac.uk/news_and_events-1/summerdegreeceremonies/hongrads/liverpool.aspx He became Ambassador to the United States in March 1998List of Dominican ambassadors to the United States, U.S. State Department website. and served in that capacity until 2001. In the same year as elected president Dr. Liverpool was awarded the Dominica Award of Honour. Between 2002 and 2003 he also served as a Member of the UNESCO governing board. In July 2008 he agreed to serve a second term as President upon the expiration of his first term, following a joint nomination by Prime Minister Roosevelt Skerrit and Opposition Leader Earl Williams."Dominica's president to serve second term", Caribbean Net News, July 26, 2008. In 2012 he was awarded and invested by HRH The Duke of Castro as a Knight Grand Cross with Gold Star of the Sacred Military Constantinian Order of Saint George in recognition to his contribution to law and Catholic Life and served from 2014 as Vice Delegate for Dominica for the Order. He died on 1 June 2015 in Miami, United States, where he was receiving medical treatment. He was 80 years old.http://www.jamaicaobserver.com/latestnews/Former-head-of-state-dies References External links *Official site of the President's Office, Commonwealth of Dominica Category:1934 births Category:Alumni of the University of Hull Category:Alumni of the University of Sheffield Category:Ambassadors of Dominica to the United States Category:Dominica lawyers Category:Knights Grand Cross of Merit of the Sacred Military Constantinian Order of Saint George Category:2015 deaths Category:People from Saint Patrick Parish, Dominica Category:Presidents of Dominica Category:Dominica judges on the courts of Antigua and Barbuda Category:Dominica judges on the courts of Belize Category:Dominica judges on the courts of Grenada Category:Dominica judges on the courts of Montserrat Category:Dominica people of African descent